


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by Xedra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Ginny Weasley's Heat has been triggered early and it's up to Millicent Bulstrode, a Beta, to help her through it. Takes place during 6th year.





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for an attempted sexual assault. Not between the main characters. The assault is not graphic, more creepy and threatening.
> 
> Unbeta'd due to my tendency for procrastination, LOL. Any Americanisms, crimes of grammar, or general blahness are my own fault. Be gentle. :)
> 
> Written in response to a challenge by the Facebook group: Hermione's Nook for their 'Rare Pair Fest'  
> The prompt was: Ginny/Millicent - A/B/O, minimum 1k.

It's early morning on a Saturday, and while most of Hogwarts is either still asleep or practicing on the Quidditch pitch, there was only one place Millicent Bulstrode wants to be, among the strange and fearsome fauna of Greenhouse 3.

There was nothing here that was pretty or delicate. Here there were gnarled limbs and wicked thorns, spiked leaves and slimy vines.The more dangerous species were sectioned off into connected rooms, hissing and snapping and being generally disagreeable.

Millicent has always felt right at home here, as she was neither pretty nor delicate and was often quite disagreeable herself. When Professor Sprout discovered she had a proficiency for the subject and an affinity for what was considered ugly, the professor cheerfully introduced her to Greenhouse 3 and its inhabitants and gave her private lessons on how to tend them. 

Since second year Millicent had assisted the professor in caring for what they affectionately called The Wretched, and ever so often was gifted with a cutting or seedling, which she kept at her own personal table in the corner. By her sixth year, she had quite a collection of wretched things, but to her mind they were beautiful and special and dear to her.

And so, enjoying the quiet of the morning, Millicent carefully transplants her Mimbulus Mimbletonia into a new pot, keeping an eye on the pulsing boils for the tell-tale quiver that preceded a squirt of stinky pus. Her hands are swift and sure, gently stroking the skin of the plant to keep it calm as she scooped soil onto its roots. The Mimbulus settles down into its new home with a shudder and Millicent gives it a few taps around the base with her fingertips and smiles as it sways back and forth in response. 

She then sprays it with a fine mist of plant stabilizer potion, which puts the plant in a deep stasis so she can take samples of the pus without causing it distress. The effect only lasted a few minutes, though, so she would need to work quickly.

The door of the greenhouse crashes open, startling her.

Ginny Weasley stumbled through the door and falls against the table of newly sprouted Chomping Chives, sending several of the trays off the other side to crash to the floor. Millicent was about to scold her for her clumsiness when Amycus Carrow steps through the door a moment later.

Ginny pants for breath and scrambles to move out of the way, but Amycus catches her arm and jerks her roughly toward him. 

"Let me go!" Ginny shouts, pushing at his chest and trying to pull her arm out of his grip. Amycus quickly jabs the tip of his wand at her throat and she freezes with a gasp. He tsks and shakes his head, pressing her against the table.

"I told you not to run, stupid girl," he growls. 

Moving his wand up to raise her chin, he pus his nose her to neck and sniffs hard. "Ah, you're close aren't you? I can smell it on you." 

He chuckles as she tries to lean away and presses himself even harder against her body so that she bows back over the table. "You won't be trying to get away for long, little Omega. Soon enough you'll be begging for it." He licks a stripe up her neck, laughing as the girl shudders in response.

Millicent, at first stunned and then furious at what was happening right in front of her, twists the nozzle of the spray bottle to stream and shoots a line of it of right at the back of Amycus' head. The effect of the potion didn't work as well on humans, but it made the wizard sluggish in his movements as he turns and points his wand toward her.

By that time, Millicent had her wand out of her pocket and hits him with Stupefy. Amycus drops to the floor, insensible. A quick Incarcerous binds him in ropes and, after a moment's thought, she uses Mobilicorpus to levitate his body and direct it into the small room that houses a very large and very grouchy Venomous Tentacula. 

When she returns, she finds Ginny hunched over and shaking, her arms clutching around her middle. Millicent approaches her carefully and calls her name to get her attention. When Ginny looks up, her eyes pained and wary, Millicent gestures toward the room she just left. "He'll be out for a while and the Tentacula will keep him busy when he comes around."

Ginny swallows, then whispers "Why?" and Millicent understands that Ginny is asking why did she help her.

Millicent frowns, "He's disgusting, and no one deserves that." Her hands ball into fists and clutch around her wand. "No one."

Ginny nods in relief, "Thank you." She then takes a deep breath and tries to straighten up, but the cramping in her abdomen is brutal. Her Heat wasn't for days yet, but Carrow was an Alpha and his assault filled the air with pheromones that was triggering her body's cycle now. She could already feel her skin becoming flushed and a pulsing ache starting in her womb.

Millicent holds her hand out, "Come on, you need to get to the infirmary."

Ginny grasps her hand and they leave the greenhouse, rushing toward the castle. They have to stop several times when the cramping is so bad it brings Ginny to her knees and Millicent crouches next to her, helping her breathe through them.

Halfway there, Ginny suddenly stops cold, gasping as a flood of lubrication drenches her trousers. 

"Oh God," she groans, horribly embarrassed, but also from the flood of arousal that is spreading through her body. She falls against Millicent and when the other girl catches her in her arms, she both loves the feeling and hates not being able to control her body's response. She shakes her head, "Too fast. It's happening too fast, we won't make it. Please, get me somewhere, anywhere!"

Millicent looks around frantically and spots Hagrid's Hut in the distance. That will have to do. Thankfully, Hagrid is away from Hogwarts so there wouldn't be the awkward request for him to vacate his home to accommodate a student during her Heat. Ginny whimpers against her and she tightens her arms. She wasn't sure how she, a Beta, would be able to help an Omega through a Heat, but she would at the very least keep her safe. 

Sweeping the shaking girl up into her arms, she headed to ward the hut at a run.


End file.
